The invention relates to an improvement or modification to, or development on, a mechanically anchored rock bolt as described in the specification to South African patent no. 2012/07431, which is hereinafter referred to as the parent specification and which specification is herein incorporated by reference.
The rock bolt described in the parent specification is a bolt that relies, initially, on passive frictional engagement with the rock hole walls when inserted and then by a longitudinally directed pulling force, on the tendon, to cause the expansion element to enter into the tubular body to cause radial expansion and therefore mechanically aided additional purchase on the rock hole walls.
Actuation in this manner is suitable when an end of the tendon or rod is adapted with a hook or loop. Such a rod is unsuitable for actuation by a rotational drive means. Such means are prevalent in the mining environment.
The present invention at least partially addresses the aforementioned problem.